Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel, and, more particularly, to a touch panel that may prevent occurrence of a moiré phenomenon.
Discussion of the Background
A touch panel is an inputting device configured to enable a user to input a command by selecting an instruction appearing on a screen of a display apparatus with the user's hand or an object. A touch panel includes sensing cells and sensing lines. In general, sensing cells may include transparent conductive material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO) film.
Recently, touch panels including metal mesh having high electrical conductivity are being developed, in addition to touch panels including the transparent conductive material. A pattern of the metal mesh may include straight lines intersecting each other. The pattern of the metal mesh may regularly intersect with a pixel pattern or electrode pattern of a display panel, or with patterns of optical films, which may cause optical interference and a moiré phenomenon. Furthermore, since intersecting points of the straight lines in the patterns of the metal mesh arrange regularly, the sensing cells and sensing lines may become recognizable to users.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.